


драбблы-5

by cardamon



Series: Драбблы [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7023160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardamon/pseuds/cardamon





	драбблы-5

на пункт в голосовалке

_Варии ОЧЕНЬ нужен квалифицированный иллюзионист 33 (15.42%)_

1.  
\- А не засранец, который вчера из пеленок!  
Сквало меряет шагами ставшую тесной комнату. Пять шагов, поворот, взметнувшиеся бледной волной волосы - и все начинается сначала.  
Мукуро смотрит, как затянутая в перчатку ладонь рубит воздух.  
\- Вчера ездили к тунисцам, - говорит Сквало. - Вроде все нормально было. Сначала. А потом это милое дитя вдруг заявило, что ему скучно. А мы - мы и без него справимся.  
\- И как - справились?  
Сквало вдруг подходит ближе и нависает над Мукуро - не угрожающе, совсем нет, но все равно это тревожит.  
Или волнует - Мукуро еще не разобрался.  
Длинная светлая прядь скользнула по руке, оставив ощущение прохлады и неясного удовольствия.  
\- Справились, - хмурится Сквало - и морщина, прорезавшаяся у него между бровей, тоже почему-то немного волнует сердце. - Мне бок зацепило, но твой засранец тут ни при чем, там у кого-то гранаты были. Им на иллюзии плевать.  
\- Смотря на какие, - говорит Мукуро, и, удивляясь себе, предлагает: - В следующий раз дай знать, я приеду. Подстрахую, пока ребенок не научится.  
Сквало улыбается, с размаху - так, что скрипят пружины, - плюхается рядом, и по ногам Мукуро растекается такая слабость, что невыносимой кажется даже мысль о том, чтобы встать с дивана.  
  
2.  
\- За которым не нужно подбирать сопли - что непонятно? Давай возьму девку - а мелкого в детсад, к этим. К тем, - говорит Занзас, уставившись в потолок.  
Но даже не глядя, он чувствует, как Мукуро отрицательно качает головой.  
\- Насчет Хром у меня свои планы. А ребенок... он научится. И он не так уж плох.  
Теперь Мукуро улыбается - это Занзас тоже чувствует не глядя, кожей, к которой в паузах между словами прижимаются губы. Поцелуи заставляют его вздрагивать - мелко, едва заметно, но Мукуро, конечно же, все замечает и целует опять, туда, где наливаются жаром шрамы.  
\- И где здесь наебка? Потому что она должна быть.  
\- Какой ты недоверчивый, - Мукуро почти смеется. - Нехорошо с твоей стороны.  
Самое страшное, думает Занзас, что этот отброс ни хрена не боится.  
Как будто его тело - по-прежнему не его, и поэтому можно дразнить смерть, в последний миг сбрасывая плоть, как ящерицы сбрасывают хвост.  
Страшнее только другая мысль - что сюда он приходит, чтобы поиграть со смертью. Что это единственная причина.  
\- Ладно, - Занзас наконец-то переводит взгляд на Мукуро - точнее, на растрепавшийся пучок волос на своем плече, - привози сопляка. Но если он облажается...  
\- Если будет что-то сложное - вызови меня, - шепчет Мукуро, - и просто так тоже звони, и вообще, хватит о Фране, давай лучше...  
Что лучше - Занзас так и не дал ему договорить, заткнув поцелуем.  
  
3.  
Яростная и веселая битва закончилась, и наступила тьма. Занзас выкарабкивался из нее медленно — да так до конца и не выбрался. Что-то мелькало перед глазами, какие-то серые кляксы — люди, догадался он, когда кляксы заговорили, — но голоса звучали, как сквозь вату, ни слова не разобрать. В тумане болотными огоньками мерцали приборы.  
“Я победил или нет?” — подумал Занзас.  
Преодолевая сопротивление густого, как желе, воздуха, он повернул голову. Тело обожгло болью, приборы запикали громче, тени задвигались, и что-то холодно кольнуло в предплечье. Мышцы сразу же онемели.  
“Не спать, пока не узнаю…” — сказал себе Занзас и сразу заснул.  
Проснулся он в темноте.  
Не такой, как раньше — эта была зыбкой, готовой убраться прочь от щелчка выключателя и вспыхнувшей лампочки.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
У склонившегося над Занзасом врача не было лица — только расплывчатое пятно с звучащим из него голосом. Собрав силы, Занзас прищурился. Теперь у пятна появились глаза и рот.  
— Что… — заговорил Занзас.  
Горло сразу же ободрало как наждачкой.  
— Не очень хорошо, судя по всему, — констатировал врач.  
Наклонившись, он ткнул пальцем Занзасу в бок.  
— Но жить будешь.  
— Убью, — прошептал Занзас после того, как перед глазами перестали мелькать черные всполохи.  
— А кто тогда расскажет тебе новости? — укоризненно отозвался врач.  
Он присел рядом. От его белого халата ничем не пахло, вообще ничем — ни лекарствами, ни стиральным порошком, ни куревом. Занзас чувствовал, что это должно что-то значить. Но сейчас его больше волновало другое.  
— Говори, — приказал он.  
Врач наклонился ниже.  
— Во-первых, ты проиграл. А во-вторых, это произошло восемь лет назад.  
Занзас смотрел на шевелящиеся губы и не слышал ни слова.  
— Эй, ты понял, о чем я?  
В следующий миг Занзас сжал пальцы на тонкой шее, сдавил посильнее — еще чуть-чуть, и хрящи, кости, мясо превратились бы в кровавое месиво. Сердце колотилось, грозясь проломить грудную клетку, перед глазами все плыло, и непонятно было, кто хрипит, задыхаясь — сам Занзас или врач.  
Если только это врач, мелькнула мысль — и Занзас, разжав пальцы, бессильно откинулся на подушку.  
Тот, кто выдавал себя за врача, закашлялся и упал рядом, вжавшись лицом в подушку.  
— Блядь.  
Ругательство словно испачкало белый халат, превратив его в обычную тряпку, а фальшивого врача — в подростка, напялившего чужие вещи.  
— Ну ты и мудак, — прохрипел он, косясь на Занзаса синим глазом.  
— Додушить?  
— Мечтай. Я просто не думал, что ты вообще можешь шевелиться. В следующий раз тебе так не повезет.  
Теперь Занзас видел, что перед ним — его ровестник, может, младше на год. Хотя что там говорилось про восемь лет?  
Занзас посмотрел на фальшивого врача повнимательнее. Багровые пятна на его шее — следы от пальцев, — уже исчезли, и кожа выглядела такой же гладкой, как раньше.  
— Иллюзионист, — пробормотал Занзас.  
— Можно и так сказать. А можно — тот, кто однажды тебя уничтожит. Всех вас.  
Иллюзионист тронул себя за горло и поморщился.  
— Но не сегодня, как бы мне этого не хотелось.  
Потянувшись к тумбочке, иллюзионист взял графин с водой и глотнул. Потом, не спрашивая, приложил горлышко к губам Занзаса.  
Вода потекла в рот и на простыню.  
— Сегодня я расскажу тебе, как ты проиграл Девятому дону и где провел эти восемь лет, — сказал он.  
Он начал рассказывать. Занзас цедил сквозь зубы “заткнись”, и пытался встать, чтобы дотянуться до шеи, и до боли сжимал кулаки, и слушал, запоминая каждое слово и взвешивая, сколько в нем правды, а сколько — лжи, добавленной, чтобы подтолкнуть к нужным поступкам. Он слушал, и холодные капли пролитой воды высыхали на его коже.  
Договорив, иллюзионист сказал:  
— Скоро увидимся, — и выскользнул за дверь.  
  
Но следующая встреча произошла только через несколько месяцев, в Японии.

***

Окна в кабинете были закрыты, кондиционер пахал, как проклятый, но воздух все равно смердел гарью.  
\- Это из порта, - сказал Занзас. - Будет вонять, пока ветер не переменится.  
К тому времени я уже вернусь в Намимори, подумал Хибари. К зеленой листве и аромату глициний.  
Он подошел к окну, отдернул край толстой шторы и выглянул наружу. Заметив столб черного дыма, сказал:  
\- На востоке тоже горит.  
\- Тебя кружным путем отвезут. Прямо к самолету.  
Занзас плеснул себе в стакан немного виски и сделал небольшой глоток.  
\- Есть еще что сказать - говори. Вряд ли еще увидимся, - добавил он, тяжело глянув Хибари в лицо - и тут же отвернувшись. - Или сваливай. Люди ждут.  
  
Люди ждали - водитель, дремавший в тени неприметной малолитражки, и два похожих, как братья, бойца.  
\- Прямо впритык выезжаем, - водитель посмотрел на часы.  
\- Знаю, - Хибари сел сзади и закрыл глаза.  
Под веками замелькали вспышки пламени.  
Откуда пламя, подумал Хибари, мы же не дрались - но сразу же соскользнул в сонное забытье.  
  
В том, что все закончится дракой, Хибари не сомневался. Но шагнул все- таки не к двери, а к Занзасу - а тот уже начал подниматься навстречу, правая рука - на кобуре, как будто мысль о драке пришла в голову и ему, левая…  
Левая легла Хибари на плечо, пальцы коснулись напряженной шеи, сжались на волосах, удерживая и причиняя боль - но по- другому никого не удержать, это Хибари знал совершенно точно. Когда он толкнул Занзаса назад, в кресло, затылок словно обожгло огнем. Наклонившись, Хибари поцеловал горячий рот. Заторопился, просунул между влажных губ пальцы - и поплыл от возбуждения, когда Занзас начал их облизывать. Облизывать, глядя Хибари в лицо затуманенными от похоти темными глазами. Потом он отстранился, расстегнул ремень и, обхватив полувставший член, несколько раз быстро двинул рукой.  
\- Стой, - Хибари перехватил его за запястье.  
Улыбкой Занзаса можно было бы разогнать небольшую банду.  
\- Или сваливай, - сказал он сквозь зубы, - или присоединяйся.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он подхватил Хибари под колено и потянул на себя.  
Возбуждение накатывало волнами. Затуманенные мозги вдруг начинали думать ясно и четко, отмечая множество незначительных подробностей - влажные пряди волос, прилипшие к шее Занзаса, то, как кривился от напряжения его рот, когда он пытался сдержать себя и не толкнуться сразу на всю длину, как темнел, расползаясь по щеке, шрам, - а потом опять отключались, и ползущий по спине озноб сменялся жаром, и мыслей оставалось всего две, одна - такая, что Хибари не признался бы в ней даже самому себе, а вторая…  
“Вряд ли еще увидимся”, - подумал Хибари, застегивая на рубашке последнюю пуговицу.  
Занзас стоял у окна и смотрел на стелющийся над городом дым.  
Говорить никому не хотелось.  
Поправив галстук, Хибари растер ладонью лицо - после секса его часто клонило в сон, - и вышел.  
  
\- Вот и приехали, - сказал водитель.  
Хибари молча подхватил сумку и вышел из машины.  
До Японии оставалось пятнадцать часов лета. До встречи с Савадой - двое суток.  
Сколько оставалось до конца войны, он гадать не собирался. Для него войны никогда не заканчивались.  
  
****  
  
Когда все закончилось, и они, тяжело дыша, отодвинулись друг от друга, Сквало пробормотал:  
\- Люди обычно сначала целуются, - и машинально облизал губы.  
\- А я тебе отдрочил, - сказал Занзас.  
Он сидел, не поправляя приспущенных брюк и не вытирая влажных следов на животе, там, где задравшаяся рубашка обнажила полоску смуглой кожи.  
Сквало, не думая, дотронулся до нее и погладил, еще выше задирая рубашку.  
\- Щекотно, - фыркнул Занзас - но не отстранился.  
Под соском Сквало увидел подживший порез, вспомнил - это же они позавчера устроили спарринг, и Сквало удалось даже немного зацепить Занзаса, но потом пришлось, уворачиваясь, броситься на пол, а после этого на целых два дня все пошло по пизде, пока не закончилось вот здесь, на диване.  
Только ничего не закончилось, подумал Сквало, трогая порез. Возбуждения он не чувствовал - это было что- то другое, спокойное и насытившееся, но нуждающееся в прикосновениях, в ощущении бьющегося под пальцами пульса, близком дыхании. Сквало сжал маленький сосок, потянул, услышал вздох и поднял на Занзаса глаза. Ответный взгляд казался темным и нечитаемым, но Сквало придвинулся ближе - так, чтобы Занзасу было удобнее расстегнуть пуговицы на его рубашке. Он не торопился, останавливаясь, чтобы провести пальцем по очередному открывшемуся шраму.  
К последнему, на животе, он прижался губами - поцеловал и соскользнул еще ниже.  
Сосать Занзас не умел - и не очень старался, - но Сквало мог бы кончить уже от вида того, как его член, мокрый от слюны и смазки, движется между четко очерченных губ. Взад и вперед - то почти выскальзывая из открытого рта, то толкаясь внутрь, не целиком, но достаточно, чтобы голова опять закружилась от желания, чтобы брюки показались совершенно лишними, а спинка дивана - самым подходящим местом, чтобы закинуть на нее ногу. Внутрь сначала толкнулись пальцы, задвигались, растягивая и проталкиваясь поглубже - и Сквало сразу стало нечем дышать. Такого не было, даже когда они с Занзасом дрочили друг другу. Потом Занзас подхватил его под задницей, приподнял и начал протискиваться внутрь, так медленно, что, казалось, это длилось целую вечность. Он дрожал от напряжения - и эта дрожь передавалась Сквало через придерживавшие его руки, через кожу, через замерший на миг и опять дернувшийся внутри член. Рваные движения бедер становились все быстрее, Занзас торопился - как будто боялся не успеть, и Сквало спешил вместе с ним, подаваясь навстречу, пока их обоих не накрыло долгим, почти болезненным оргазмом, пока Занзас не упал сверху, прижавшись лбом к плечу и не буркнул:  
\- Ты еще чем- то недоволен?

***

— Шшш, — сказали из темноты, — не стреляй. Это я. Я у тебя посижу, пока там все поутихнет? Достали разговорами.  
Натянув на бедра простыню, Занзас опустил пистолет. Темнота вздохнула с облегчением и, загрохотав опрокинутым стулом, подобралась ближе. Когда она опустилась на кровать, Занзас сказал:  
— Везунчик ты, Каваллоне. Мог бы уже с дырой в башке лежать.  
— Да ты сто раз успел бы снять меня с прицела, — хмыкнул Каваллоне с уверенностью, заставлявшей Занзаса подозревать его в слабоумии.  
— Когда-нибудь специально не успею, — на всякий случай предупредил он.  
— Когда-нибудь… — Каваллоне завозился, скрипнул рассохшейся паркетиной, потом вытянулся рядом на кровати и запустил пальцы Занзасу в волосы.  
— Когда-нибудь, — пробормотал он, мечтательно и невнятно, как сквозь сон, — я предложу тебе потрахаться.  
Вот значит как, подумал Занзас и почувствовал, как все тело обдало жаром.  
— Почему не сейчас? — спросил он, радуясь темноте.  
Запутавшиеся в волосах пальцы дрогнули. Каваллоне приподнялся, шумно вздохнул — но сказать ничего не успел — Занзас притянул его ближе, заткнул ему рот и, дернув за пуговицу на брюках, просунул ладонь под пояс. Каваллоне сразу подался навстречу. Глухо застонав, принялся расстегивать оставшиеся пуговицы, вертеть бедрами, выпутываясь из штанин и целовать в ответ, опять и опять, прерываясь только для того, чтобы стянуть с себя рубашку или обмотавшийся вокруг шеи галстук.  
— Я думал, ты сразу стрелять начнешь, — сказал он Занзасу на ухо — и медленно, словно спрашивая, провел губами от уха к ключице.  
— Пули еще на тебя тратить, — буркнул Занзас, прекрасно понимая, что это не ответ.  
Но правильные слова можно было придумать и попозже — после того, как упадет на пол простыня, и остынут следы от поцелуев, и чувство полета не сменится ощущением падения в бездну.  
А может, и не нужно будет ничего придумывать.

***

Все уже было обговорено, но Мукуро не уходил - бродил по комнате, трогая вещи, передвигал оставшиеся от кого-то из прежних боссов мраморные статуэтки - вставших на дыбы коней, борцов с вздувшимися на спине мышцами, безруких богинь с маленькой грудью и широкими бедрами. Морщился, как будто ему было больно от безвкусицы - хотя чему там болеть? - и брал в руки следующую безделушку или вазу.  
\- Уже начало первого, - с намеком сказал Занзас.  
Мукуро подошел к маленькому столику возле окна и взял с него старинные золоченые часы.  
\- Всего-то? Детское время.  
Он встряхнул часы и приложил их к уху.  
\- Они не идут, - сказал Занзас, поднимаясь с кресла. - Мусор с ними что-то сделал, мечом рубанул, что ли - когда тут сидел.  
\- А ты сидел во льду, - с отвратительной догадливостью заключил Мукуро.  
Занзас посмотрел на него повнимательнее.  
\- Не спится?  
Глаза у Мукуро покраснели - оба глаза, - а тот, что слева, выглядел еще и натертым, и веко над ним припухло от усталости.  
\- Отвали.  
\- Это пройдет. Надо отвлечься - и все. Подраться. Кого-нибудь убить...  
\- Битву Колец устроить, - в тон ему продолжил Мукуро. - Спасибо за совет, но воздержусь. Мне назад не хочется.  
Отвернувшись, Мукуро начал снова переходить от столика к тумбочке, от тумбочки - к никогда не использовавшемуся секретеру, к полке над камином, к покосившейся, простреленной в верхнем углу картине. Кружил, как ночная бабочка вокруг лампы, то отходя к окну, где стояла напольная ваза, то приближаясь - пока не подошел слишком близко. Удерживать его было не нужно - но Занзас все равно положил ладони ему на плечи. Наклонив голову, провел губами по щеке, коснулся рта, замер - и, почувствовав ответ, поцеловал опять, медленно и глубоко.  
\- Может, стоило ограничиться парочкой убийств, - выдохнул Мукуро через минуту. - Или нет.  
Занзас смотрел ему в глаза и молчал - до тех пор, пока Мукуро не схватил его за ремень и не потянул за собой.  
\- Я в этом кресле делом занимаюсь.  
\- Скажи еще - размышляешь, - ухмыльнулся Мукуро.  
\- А ты свои дела устраиваешь, не подумав? Заметно.  
\- Зато у тебя все получается…  
Договорить Занзас не дал - до спальни было всего ничего, но этот путь растянулся надолго. Невозможно было оторваться от губ Мукуро, от его шеи и плеч, от оголившегося под задранной футболкой живота. Невозможно было не смотреть на него - как он раздевается, роняя на пол перчатки и дергая вниз узкие джинсы. Переступив через них, он выжидающе посмотрел на Занзаса - и тот сразу перестал пялиться, рванул рубашку за мешавший вздохнуть ворот и ругнулся, услышав, как застучала по полу пуговица.  
\- Иди сюда, - сказал Мукуро.  
Что-то с его голосом было не так - он звучал непривычно хрипло. Договорив, Мукуро откашлялся и сглотнул. Потянулся к Занзасу и провел языком по его члену - раз, другой, пока тот не стал влажным от слюны. Потом, взяв его в рот, начал сосать - и тогда кожу обдало таким жаром, что Занзас разлепил зажмуренные веки и покосился на простыни, ожидая увидеть вместо них пепел.  
Но вместо пепла он увидел запутавшуюся в смятом покрывале голую ногу, синяк на бедре, выгнутый напряженный член - он тяжело покачивался, почти касаясь живота багровой головкой. Просунув руку, Занзас обхватил его и навалился на Мукуро - такого жесткого и податливого одновременно, так охотно раскрывающегося навстречу и такого непостижимого. Шрамы на коже потемнели от возбуждения. Мукуро, приподнявшись и подавшись навстречу, гладил их - чтобы через секунду вцепиться скрюченными пальцами Занзасу в плечи, а еще чуть позже - задвигаться вместе с ним в одном ритме, застонать, жарко выдохнув в шею, и сжаться, заставив Занзаса крупно вздрогнуть от удовольствия.  
Поймав плывущий взгляд, Занзас наклонился, целуя подставленное горло. Толкнулся глубже, еще и еще, пока в глазах не потемнело и дыхание не сорвалось в короткий стон. Двинул рукой по члену Мукуро, обвел большим пальцем головку - и почувствовал, как на кожу брызнула влага.  
Занзас поднес пальцы к губам и с любопытством лизнул.  
Вкус был так себе.  
\- Херня какая-то, - заключил Занзас, перевернулся на бок и провел ладонью по бедру Мукуро. - Слышишь, что говорю?  
Но Мукуро уже спал.  
Ничего плохого ему пока что не снилось.

***

Кажется, его привела Конни, а может, Маргарет. Или Тэйлор - Тэйлор всегда притаскивает с собой каких-то ушлепков и нянчится с ними, пока не протрезвеет. А потом спускает с лестницы, бывает что и пинками.  
Но этот парень на ушлепка не походил. Сначала он даже не особо странным казался. Ну, патлы зеленые и под глазом татуировка - но посмотрели бы вы на Конни, когда она втыкает все свои колечки! Или на меня, когда я в настроении. Кто-то сунул ему в руки стакан - он нюхнул и поставил на подоконник. И дунуть не захотел - но я так думаю, он сидел на чем-то покруче. В комнате к этому времени уже не продохнуть. Голоса спрессовываются в вязкий шум - мне чудится, что он, как сигаретный дым, поднимается к потолку и держится там сизым туманом, тонкими струйками просачиваясь сквозь перекрытия. "Забей на них", - слышат они, и "там еще полбутылки", и "он хотел принести меня в жертву Великому Панголину, а я даже не знаю, что это за хрень". Завтра утром, когда верхние жильцы - сядут завтракать, к ним доберется застрявшее возле люстры "отсоси!" Маргарет - и муж с женой будут долго коситься друг на друга, не веря, что кто-то из них мог такое сказать.  
Подумав об этом, я рассмеялся. А потом включил музычку погромче - пусть услышат что-то хорошее.  
\- Мне нравится, - сказал этот парень, присаживаясь рядом на пол. - Всегда хотел узнать, что чувствуешь, когда в череп забивают гвозди. Меня зовут Фран, - добавил он, и покачал головой, когда я предложил ему самокрутку. - Лучше не нужно.  
Потом он спросил что-то об этой новой группе, и я рассказал ему, что у них скоро выйдет второй альбом, а он сказал - надо же, неужели их за первый не убили. Как нам повезло, сказал он. К этому времени комната уже начала покачиваться у меня перед глазами. Музыка заполнила ее почти доверху - до того воздушного пузыря под потолком, где клубились дым и голоса. Мы можем захлебнуться, сказал я Франу - тот смотрел куда-то в стену, в пространство, сквозь стол с выпивкой и грязными чашками из-под кофе, с чашками, полными звуков, сквозь Тэйлора, кончавшего музыкой в рот Конни. Услышав меня, Фран обернулся и пробормотал - вообще-то, утопить человека не так-то просто. Особенно если не связывать. Он сказал это с таким серьезным видом, что я опять рассмеялся - и смеялся, пока дверь вдруг не открылась, а музыка - не смолкла.  
У человека, стоявшего на пороге, были длинные белые волосы и такие движения, как будто он был галлюцинацией. Смертельно опасной галлюцинацией.  
\- Я тебя заебался ждать, - громко сказал он. - Пошли работать.  
Фран поднялся на ноги.  
\- Вы такой нетерпеливый. Это потому что стареете?  
\- Заткнись. Тут сам зачистишь, или мне?  
Фран посмотрел на меня и спросил:  
\- Как альбом называется?  
Я сказал. И подумал - жаль, что музыка смолкла. И трусливо зажмурился.  
А когда открыл глаза, эти двое исчезли, и только Тэйлор недоуменно пялился на распахнутую настежь дверь, и повторял:  
\- Что, свалил кто-то? Или пришел? А?

***

Кофе быстро остывал. Отодвинув недопитую чашку, Дино сказал Ромарио:  
\- Передай Цуне, что с Ломбарди я договорился. Встречу назначили на следующую неделю, на четверг, но если есть какие-то возражение...  
Дино нетерпеливо побарабанил пальцами по столу.  
\- Я передам, - кивнул Ромарио. - Что-то еще?  
\- Насчет казино, - вспомнил Дино. - пусть кто-нибудь съездит в Сан-Ремо. И вот еще что...  
Стрелка на напольных часах дрогнула, перескочила через деление и замерла.  
\- Позже поговорим, - сказал Дино, вдруг холодея от нехорошего предчувствия - что время упущено, потрачено впустую на мелкие дела и остывший кофе, что все закончилось, не начавшись.  
По лестнице он взбежал, перепрыгивая через ступеньки.  
В спальне было тихо, так тихо, что Дино замер, не решаясь войти, а когда все-таки перешагнул порог - отвернулся, не решаясь посмотреть.  
Потом он поднял голову и увидел - Мукуро спал, сбросив простыню и обхватив руками подушку. Там, где падал солнечный луч, рассыпавшиеся по плечам волосы отливали синевой. Дино тихо, на цыпочках, подошел ближе, убрал с лопаток длинную прядь и прикоснулся к оставшемуся от поцелуя следу.  
\- Я бы ушел, - сонно пробормотал в подушку Мукуро, - просто задремал немного. В общем-то...  
Он перевернулся на бок и небрежно улыбнулся.  
\- В общем-то, мне действительно пора.  
\- Даже кофе не выпьешь? - спросил Дино, присаживаясь на край постели.  
Мукуро посмотрел на руку, скользнувшую по его бедру, и кивнул:  
\- Ну разве что кофе.  
  
*  
  
Осколок застрял у Сквало над лопаткой, и застрял глубоко, так что Занзас, прощупав воспаленный желвак, только выругался:  
\- Сразу тебя добить, что ли? Чтобы я не мучился.  
Сквало вывернул шею и попытался заглянуть себе за спину.  
\- Обойдешься, - сказал он, не увидев ничего, кроме задранной до шеи футболки. Футболка промокла от крови, спина болела, но можно было и потерпеть.  
Просто удивительно, что способен вытерпеть человек, если у него нет выхода.  
Ночевку в доме, предназначенном на снос еще пять лет тому назад, и все эти пять лет не появлявшемся в базах данных. Боль в спине. Занзаса.  
\- Надо было ехать с Маммоном, - ворчал Занзас, ожидая, пока ржавая вода из кухонного крана не станет бледно-желтой, как спитый чай, - какого хрена ты подставился? Мне что, делать нечего?  
Сквало не ответил. Он лежал на животе, слизывал с верхней губы соленый пот и ждал, когда придет настоящая боль.  
\- Заорешь - пристрелю, - пообещал Занзас, трогая спину мокрыми пальцами.  
\- Чтобы наверняка услышали? - не удержался Сквало.  
\- Чтобы не бесил.  
Пальцы замерли возле раны. Сквало прикусил губу - но не закричал, стерпел, напомнил себе, что было и хуже, просто на этот раз место неудачное, и самое в нем плохое, что ни черта не видно. Не видно, что еще делает Занзас, чего он так долго возится, промакивая бинтом кровь, почему кожу щекочет легкое дыхание, а чужое сердце стучит так близко, что кажется своим.  
Но можно обернуться и посмотреть, подумал Сквало, и плевать, что будет больно. Выхода-то нет.  
  
*  
  
Начинается все, как всегда, с ерунды - с небрежных слов и оценивающих взглядов, и вот уже трезубец отбивает удар, а ноги скользят по сухой траве.  
Хибари щурится, как будто солнце слепит ему глаза, но бьет без промаха - до тех пор, пока Мукуро не перехватывает его за запястье, останавливая руку, а не зажатую в кулаке тонфу.  
\- Пусти, - цедит Хибари - как будто его удерживает что-то покрепче пальцев, как будто он не может вырваться.  
Как будто он сам не держит Мукуро за плечи, не тянет к себе, выронив тонфы в сухую траву, не прижимается к его откровенно и бесстыдно возбужденному телу.  
Так все начинается.

***

\- Ненавижу это слово, - говорит Мукуро - и Хибари от удивления даже приподнимается на локте, потому что последним словом было "гондоны", и сказано оно было минут сорок назад - а потом остались только вздохи, и стоны, и тот смешной звук, с которым влажная кожа отклеивается от чужого тела, и шорох простыней, и короткий вскрик.  
\- Какое слово? - уточняет он.  
На всякий случай - потому что с Мукуро никогда нельзя быть чересчур дотошным.  
Однажды, например, Хибари забыл кое-что уточнить - и в результате оказался в одной с ним постели.  
\- Навсегда. - Мукуро говорит это, как будто плюется, - В нем есть что-то безнадежно ограниченное.  
\- А, - Хибари кивнул, как будто понял.  
Иногда это срабатывало.  
Но не в этот раз.  
\- Оно как приговор. Как консервированный персик - вроде бы то, но не то. Гниль! Мертвечина! Распад, замаскированный под вечность! Деградация!  
\- Я люблю консервированные персики, - возражает Хибари, но по взгляду Мукуро сразу понимает, что тот хотел услышать что-то другое.  
Может быть, вот это, думает Хибари, говорит:  
\- Тебя тоже, - и понимает, что на этот раз ему повезло сказать что-то такое, что заставит Мукуро заткнуться надолго. Но, конечно, не навсегда - поэтому Хибари спешит воспользоваться тишиной, наполнить ее другими звуками, тихими и громкими, непристойными, и длящимися лишь краткое мгновение вечности.

***

_Позже_  
  
Еще секунду назад не было ничего, кроме пустой дороги и холмов, и редких тусклых огоньков, которые можно было бы принять за звезды, если бы не испортившаяся еще с вечера погода, и вдруг из-за поворота появилась подмигивающая елочной гирляндой вывеска, а под ней — освещенные окна маленькой гостиницы.  
  
Остановив машину, Занзас вышел под дождь.  
  
За окном на первом этаже кто-то двигался. Занзас посмотрел на раскачивающуюся тень, и пошел к двери, переступая через лужи.  
  
— Мне должны были оставить сообщение, — сказал он портье.  
  
Портье в последний раз качнулся на стуле.  
  
— Наверх и налево, — сообщил он, со стуком опустив ножки стула на пол.  
  
Занзас подождал, не скажет ли портье еще чего-нибудь — но тот замолчал, безразлично уставившись в окно.  
  
Налево от лестницы был только один номер. Занзас, не стучась, толкнул дверь в конце короткого коридора. Человек, стоявший сбоку у окна — так, чтобы видеть дорогу, но не быть замеченным снаружи, — обернулся. Лицо его Занзас помнил хорошо, как изученную до последней детали фотографию — одну из тех, что помогли в свое время сделать выбор, — однако сейчас в нем появилось что-то новое.  
  
— Ну? Что скажешь? — спросил человек, поняв, что молчание может затянуться надолго.  
  
Занзас смерил его взглядом — от начищенных ботинок до аккуратной челки. Волосы лежали иначе, чем на фото — впрочем, любой постарался бы поскорее загладить следы работы тюремных парикмахеров.  
  
Но самую большую перемену, случившуюся с Гвидо Греко, можно было только угадать, а не разглядеть.  
  
— Тебе не поверят, — сказал Занзас, подходя ближе.  
  
— В этом весь смысл — чтобы не поверили. — Быстрая улыбка ненадолго сделала чужие черты знакомыми — и исчезла. — Чтобы засомневались. Сомнение — это то, что мешает уснуть, даже когда все идет по плану.  
  
— Мукуро, если твой план состоит в том, чтобы помешать Бьякурану выспаться, мы все обречены, — проворчал Занзас. — Я что — устроил Греко побег для того, чтобы ты развлекался?  
  
— Смотря что подразумевать под развлечениями, — Мукуро опять улыбнулся. Лицо Гвидо Греко сползло с него, как маска. Под ней обнаружилась еще одна — с нависшей над правым глазом прядью иссиня-черных волос, прямым ртом и высокими скулами. Занзас успел подумать, что под этой маской могла бы быть и третья, и четвертая, все — одинаково разноглазые и с торчащим на затылке хохолком, но Мукуро заговорил, и желание прижать к его лживому лицу пылающую ладонь, чтобы посмотреть, что останется, когда все лишнее превратится в пепел, ушло.  
  
— Меня, конечно, убьют, — голос звучал деловито и с теми знакомыми интонациями, после которых Занзасу всегда хотелось проверить, заряжены ли у него пистолеты, — но не сразу, потому что сначала будут сомнения, а когда я их развею — любопытство. На сомнении и на любопытстве можно играть очень долго. Меня убьют тогда, когда я буду к этому готов.  
  
— Когда будешь готов, — повторил Занзас. — Ладно. Мы тоже будем готовы.  
  
Пора уходить, зачистить здесь все — и уходить, подумал он, но не пошевелился, пока Мукуро не взял его за руку. Жесткие пальцы скользнули по ладони, обхватили ее и сжали, потянули за собой — и сделав шаг, Занзас ткнулся губами в дрогнувший уголок рта. Дальше двигаться было некуда. Разве что вглубь, под кожу, гладкую и нежную под задравшейся на животе рубашкой и сползшими к лодыжкам брюками.  
  
Мукуро уехал первым. Спустившись вниз, Занзас молча прошел мимо портье и выглянул наружу. Тучи уже разошлись. Можно было не опасаться, что дождь зальет разгорающийся огонь.  
  
_Раньше_  
  
Бой закончился, но расходиться никто не спешил. Занзас видел, как Савада и его приятели о чем-то переговариваются, слышал обрывки фраз — но того, кто ему был нужен, в этой компании уже не было. Выждав еще немного, Занзас поднялся с кресла и незамеченным вышел за дверь. Здесь было прохладно и тихо — только где-то за углом цокали по ступенькам торопливые каблучки.  
  
Занзас догнал Хром возле выхода.  
  
Она ахнула, когда он схватил ее за плечо и толкнул в простенок между шкафчиками, но сразу же прикусила губу.  
  
— Где он?  
  
Хром замотала головой. Занзас провел пальцем по дрожащему подбородку, подцепил упавшую на нос прядь волос и заправил ее за маленькое ухо.  
  
— Мне что, нужно сделать тебе больно, чтобы он вылез?  
  
Хром всхлипнула и зажмурилась — а когда открыла глаза, это уже был другой человек.  
  
— Ты такой невоспитанный, Занзас. Мне что, нужно сделать тебе больно, чтобы научить вежливости? Пялиться, кстати, тоже невежливо.  
  
— Плевать, — что было общего у Мукуро и у той испуганной девчонки, так это выбивающаяся из прически прядь. Занзас снова заправил ее за ухо, и, поймав взгляд Мукуро, нахмурился. — Я просто сказать хотел. Ты о моих планах ни хера не знаешь. И не догадываешься, чего я хочу.  
  
— Да ну? Все вы хотите одного и того же.  
  
— О тебе я могу сказать то же самое. Такие, как ты, всегда хотят одного.  
  
Они смотрели друг на друга и ждали — кто первым не выдержит и проговорится. Кто даст понять, что ему известно больше, чем это полезно для здоровья. Кто первым предложит союз.

***

Раздевался Занзас медленно - как будто раздумывал, снять ли рубашку, или завалиться спать в одежде. Пальцы лениво вертели пуговицы, соскальзывали и замирали, забыв, что делать дальше.

\- Что, заебали у старика? - сочувственно поинтересовался Сквало.

Занзас вскинул голову. Нахмурившись, буркнул:

\- Скучно было. Жратва - дерьмо. Треп этот их - дерьмо. А деваться некуда. Сидишь и слушаешь. И мысли в голову лезут.

Сквало заржал и, выдвинув стул, сел посреди комнаты.

\- Что - всех убить?

\- Эта была первой, - не стал отрицать Занзас.

Рубашка наконец-то упала на пол. По голому плечу скользнуло красное перо - такое яркое, что невозможно было отвести от нее взгляд. Сквало и не отводил - смотрел, как перекатываются под смуглой кожей мышцы, расслабленные, но готовые в любую секунду наполниться разрушительной силой и яростью.

\- А вторая?

Занзас не ответил. Щелкнул пряжкой ремня, задержал руку - и Сквало не удержался, представил себе спрятанный под тканью член, возбужденный, горячий, требующий внимания.

\- Вторая... - задумчиво протянул Занзас.

Взгляд его стал темным и опасным. Когда он смотрел вот так, люди разбегались - если успевали, - но Сквало только пододвинул поближе стул. Он не хотел ничего упустить - ни того, как сползли до середины бедер расстегнутые брюки; ни того, как оттопырились боксеры - перед тем, как тоже сползти вниз.

\- Погоди, - сказал Сквало, с грохотом отбрасывая стул. - Дай я угадаю.

Что догадка была правильной, он знал еще до того, как опустился на колени. А чуть позже ему покаалось, что он знал это всегда.

 


End file.
